This invention relates to a window covering for providing security against unwanted viewing into a room of a home or office and for blocking out bright sunlight therein and more particularly relates to an improved window covering assembly with particular aesthetic characteristics capable of being easily manufactured and installed onto existing window structure and having means by which the covering may be selectively positioned at different valances to limit the amount of window area being covered.
Hitherto, the use of shades for providing security against unwanted viewing through a window and into an enclosed environment, such as a room in a home or office, has been generally well known. With such shades, the covering material is usually wound around a roller rotatably supported between opposite sides of the window frame proximate its upper end. Often, each shade must be custom fit so as to be secured precisely within the width of its associated window frame and therefore cannot be readily usable in different rooms or buildings, such as in the case where a person moves or temporarily resides in a vacation house. Also, since variable positioning of the covering material in these shades is accomplished mechanically, this mechanism often becomes inoperative with repeated use and thereafter must be replaced. Furthermore, these shades have little decorative value and typically must be covered with curtains to give the room a warm livable look. Such curtains usually hang from a complex system of tracks along which runners connecting the curtain or drape to the tracks move. Also, the tracks are usually located above both the window and the shade to allow the drape or curtain material to be pleated lengthwise to give it an enhanced decorative look. However, it has been found by homekeepers that these curtains or drape coverings require of the homekeeper much care and attention. Also, like the roller type shades, these drape or curtain assemblies are not easily portable and do not lend themselves to ready assembly or disassembly, such as for seasonal use in a beach house or the like. Lately, the MINIBLIND has found increased use for covering windows in interior environments as well. However, cleaning of the individual blind elements is for some people too time consuming and delicate of a task.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an easily installable portable window covering assembly which may be mounted onto a wall adjacent a window or to the window frame itself and which covering assembly being readily formed from inexpensive materials and assembled for use with relative ease.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a window covering assembly for a window which is capable of blocking out bright sunlight as well as protecting the privacy of a home or office and which window covering assembly being decorative in form so as not to require the use of curtains or draperies to add aesthetically to it.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a window covering assembly of the foregoing type having means by which the covering may be selectively raised and lowered between different vertical heights without need of moving parts.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description and the drawings and from the appended claims.